creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Healing Beacon
Basic Information The Healing Beacon is an important item with many possible uses: * for one thing it is a beacon with a beam of green light that shines out from the top side (but the beacon can be rotated too) but does not illuminate its surrounding. When the Healing Beacon is activated (automatically when being placed), its green beam of light can reach from the deepest layers of any Creativerse game world (altitude 0,6 on the Corruption layer) to the highest point of the game word (it even optically looks like it extends above altitude 255,6) or ca. 146-196 blocks sideways (can exceed this length optically when looking at it standing within this range). It does not extend its beam below at the same time, different from Death Statues. * the Healing Beacon can heal player characters slowly over time if they touch the Healing Beacon, like by standing on top of it or right next to it. Additionally, the Healing Beacon will lower the Corruption Meter. This Beacon can also heal uncorrupted Creatures, but can hurt and rather quickly kill Corrupted Creatures if they touch the Healing Beacon directly for a while * the Healing Beacon can - slowly - purify a certain number of Corrupted Blocks in its close proximity. The Beacon (just like the Purification Bomb) will also purify Corrupted Water and transform it into healing Mineral Water that hurts and kills Corrupted Creatures. * the Healing Beacon is not a lamp, so it won't hinder any Creatures nor randomly appearing Treasure Chests from spawning nearby How to obtain Healing Beacons cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor can they be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests. This beacon can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. How to unlock the crafting recipe To unlock the crafting recipe for Healing Beacons, you'll need to: * craft or take a Diamond Mining Cell - either craft it yourself or get it from a Thing by killing it or harvesting it after you've tamed and fed it its favorite Food * craft a White Beacon (to unlock this beacon, simply obtain Coal and Glass). * collect Corruption Dust either by killing any Corrupted Creature or taming and feeding it, then harvesting from it. How to craft To craft 2 Healing Beacons at a time, you'll need: * 2 Obsidian Slabs made of Obsidian (Bars) in a Processor. Obsidian Ore can be extracted from Obsidian Nodes on the Fossil layer underground or in Mountains. Obsidian Ore can also often be found in Iron Treasure Chests that spawn on Lava layer blocks in darkness or in Diamond Treasure Chests that spawn on Corrupted blocks in the dark. The Ore can additionally very rarely be obtained from Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas too. * 2x Corruption Dust from any Corrupted Creature like Corrupted Mirus, Corrupted Pigsies, Corrupted Leafies, Corrupted Chizzards, Corrupted Rocksters or Things. * 10 (blocks of) Stalactite mined from the Stalactite layer, which requires at least an Obsidian Mining Cell or an even better Power Cell to be equipped * 2 Trog Horns obtained from Trogs that spawn in Canyons, either by killing them or harvesting from them after taming and feeding them their favorite Food. * 4 Iron Rods made of Iron Bars in a Processor (Iron Ore can be extracted from Iron Nodes on the Stalactite layer underground, or can be found as an Ore in Diamond Treasure Chests or Iron Treasure Chests). How to use Like all other beacons the Healing Beacon can be placed and fully rotated, switched on and off by activating it, and it can be wired to activation devices to be activated/deactivated from a distance, in a sequence, for a specific length of time, etc. Healing Beacons can be placed directly into any game world from the quickbar, and then can be switched on / off by activating them by pressing "f" as the default key or using the right mouse button while pointing your cursor at them. When turned off, Healing Beacons will still keep on purifying Corrupted Blocks and Corrupted Water and still lowers the Corruption Meter upon touching them. However they will not heal player characters when deactivated nor uncorrupted creatures, and they will not hurt and then kill Corrupted Creatures. Of course their light beam will also be deactivated if Healing Beacons are switched off. Like all other beacons, Healing Beacons too can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated object or block; then all items of the same stack in the selected quickslot will automatically be facing the same direction when placed. When an Healing Beacon has been rotated, then its beam of light will be sent sideways or downwards. This way it can be used to help you with building large constructions. Please note that the Healing Beacon is no light source per se. It will not illuminate its surrounding and such also will not prevent Creatures nor random Treasure Chests from spawning close by. Since update R32 you won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up crafted objects like this beacon that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up Healing Beacons on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Healing and damaging effects of the Healing Beacon in more detail The Healing Beacon can heal player characters slowly over time when touching the Healing Beacon. For this you need to stand on top of the Beacon or very, very close next to it. An heart-shaped icon in the bottom left corner of the screen will notify you if the healing is taking effect. Additionally to that, the Corruption Meter (the scale that will show up when being close to Corrupted Blocks or when touching Corrupted Water and will fill itself with purple color) can be lowered by touching Healing Beacons. This is very useful when traversing the Corruption layer deep underground. If the Corruption Meter is full (filled up with purple color), player characters will take corruption damage over time. The Healing Beacon can also heal all uncorrupted Creatures (including Night Creatures and Underground Creatures) if they touch the Healing Beacon directly for a while. On the other hand the Healing Beacon can hurt and rather quickly kill Corrupted Creatures if they touch the Beacon directly. This will even cause them to drop Loot Bags nowadays upon their death. Killing Corrupted Creatures with Healing Beacons can be accomplished by placing Healing Beacons into narrow passages, or by placing several Healing Beacons next to each other and luring aggressive Corrupted Creatures onto or in front of them. However, it's much easier to simply purify Corrupted Water with Healing Beacons so that it will turn into healing Mineral Water which will also hurt and kill Corrupted Creatures quickly as long as they touch it. Wiring an Healing Beacon To wire Healing Beacons, equip an Wiring Tool and point your cursor at an Healing Beacon that you have placed into the world. The "Receive" Hotspot will become visible then and you will be able to connect it to the "Send" Hotspot of activation devices and/or of operating gates. Type "n" (as the default key) to inspect the wiring window of the Healing Beacon if you wish to type a code word into the receiving array that you will then also use in the sending array of the activation device/s and/or operating gate/s. How to change Permission settings The interactivity of Healing Beacons can be toggled as well. Wireable objects like Healing Beacons can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players (even owners) with a Wiring Tool. For this purpose you can lock your Healing Beacons by disabling the option "can interact" when looking at the Healing Beacon and typing "n" (as the default key) with an Wiring Tool equipped. Now other players cannot switch on or off your Healing Beacons, but only if their permission rank is lower than the minimum permission level of the Healing Beacons. If they are either builders on your player claim or on the game world if the Healing Beacons are not placed on a claim, then other players might not only activate/deactivate the Healing Beacons, but even pick them up and take them away. The padlock symbol lets you define the minimum permission rank for your Healing Beacon that players will need to match or outrank in order to be able to see and change the settings of the Healing Beacons with their own Wiring Tool. For this, use your Wiring Tool and "n" to open the wiring window of the Healing Beacon and look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner of the settings window. This permission is set to "world builders" by default when placing the Healing Beacon, and on player claims it's automatically set to "claim builders" when being placed. When raising the permission level of Healing Beacons with the padlock symbol, only the owner and players with an even higher permission rank can then use Wiring Tools to change their settings (including "can interact") so they can switch the Healing Beacons on/off directly, or even pick them up and take them away. Naming an Healing Beacon Using this same settings window by typing "n" (as the default key) with an Wiring Tool equipped while looking at the Beacon, you can also rename your Healing Beacon by typing another description into the labelling array (up to 30 characters). Purification effects of the Healing Beacon in more detail The Healing Beacon is able to purify 2 Corrupted Blocks sideways, 3 blocks down, 3 blocks up, and 1 block crossways/diagonally each. It will transform all corrupted blocks into their uncorrupted counterparts, except for Corrupted Water. Corrupted trees on the Corruption layer will turn into Cragwood with Cragwood Leaves when purified. Corrupted Stone will turn into normal grey Stone, Corrupted Dirt into common brown Dirt and magenta-colored Corrupted Water into healing Mineral Water through purification. This works exactly like Purification Bombs, just slower and in a smaller range (Purification Bombs can purify ca. 5x5x4 Corrupted Blocks and Corrupted Water at once when being thrown ever since they have been "nerfed" during update R44). The Healing Beacon (just like the Purification Bomb) can also purify Corrupted Water when the Healing Beacon is placed into or next to it and will turn it into healing Mineral Water - up to the same range as Corrupted Blocks will be purified. Please note that the Corrupted Blocks and Corrupted Water will stay purified after being transformed by the Healing Beacon. They will not re-corrupt themselves, except if a very rare bug should occur (that should have been fixed by now). Purification accomplished with an Healing Beacon will transform: * Corrupted Stone into common grey Stone blocks * Corrupted Dirt into common brown Dirt blocks * Corrupted Water into healing Mineral Water * Corrupted Grass (can only be created by players) into common green Grass blocks * Corrupted Wood into common Cragwood blocks * Corrupted Ashenwood (can only be created by players) into Ashenwood * Corrupted Elderwood (can only be created by players) into Elderwood * Corrupted Leaves into Cragwood Leaves * Corrupted Ashenwood Leaves (can only be created by players) into Ashenwood Leaves * Corrupted Elderwood Leaves (can only be created by players) into Elderwood Leaves All other blocks of Wood than Cragwood, meaning Parchwood, Shorewood, Autumnwood, Wildwood, Weepwood, will be transformed into their corrupted counterparts by Corrupt Bombs: Corrupted Parchwood, Corrupted Shorewood, Corrupted Autumnwood, Corrupted Wildwood and/or Corrupted Weepwood. If purified where they are (for example by placing Healing Beacons on or next to them), they will all turn into their uncorrupted specific types of Wood again. However as soon as you'll pick up blocks of Corrupted Parchwood, Corrupted Shorewood, Corrupted Autumnwood, Corrupted Wildwood and/or Corrupted Weepwood, they will all turn into ordinary Corrupted Wood in your inventory/bag. And this Corrupted Wood, if placed again and purified (for example by using Healing Beacons), will then ALL turn into Cragwood instead of their original wood types. The same thing goes for nearly all other blocks of Leaves; Shorewood Leaves, Wildwood Leaves, Parchwood Leaves and Weepwood Leaves will transform into their corrupted counterparts when Corrupt Bombs are thrown at them, and can then be purified to return into their former selves (for examples by using Healing Beacons). When picked up, all specific types of corrupted leaves will turn into ordinary Corrupted Leaves when collected. And when placed and purified again, they will ALL turn into Cragwood Leaves. Category:Crafted Category:Machines Category:Beacons